College AU OneShots!
by VFDFandoms
Summary: I was inspired so I wrote this. Kinda stupid but funny and cute. Quiglet and Ellimony, alternating. May have mentions of other fandoms. All-Nighters, bad teachers, modern characters, the occasional illness, etc. Enjoy, and send me prompts! Rated T just in case.
1. Coffee and Questions

**Based on that tumblr prompt with the red bull and coffee. Ellimony. Enjoy!**

Ugh.

I hated college, especially because my first class was at 7, I had to cross the snow-covered lawn, wet, cold, and miserable. What fun. Our professor was kind of mean,but it was close to exams. Thus, it was just a study day in the library, but the tension was very high.

I strode across the soggy field, very wet from the melted snow. I tugged at my scarf and pulled my trenchcoat closer around me. I got a snowball to the back of the head from Stew Mitchum, whom I absolutely despised. I flipped him off and quickened my stride, my boots crunching on the frozen grass.

Ah yes, college.

I pulled open the door to the library and sat down at the nearest table. No one else was sitting there. I opened my messenger bag and pulled out my books, and started reading. I was soon interrupted, however, when a guy with brown hair and chestnut eyes sat down next to me, looking incredibly stressed out. He was wearing a green army jacket, faded red scarf, and a black t-shirt, with dark-wash, ripped skinny jeans. He was hot, as in very.

Understatement of the century.

He smiled at me, a tired, strained smile. "Are you ok?" I asked. I'd never seen him before.

He pulled out a can of red bull and took a sip of it. He frowned and poured it into his coffee.

"I'm going to die." He deadpanned (Bad pun, sorry), and took a sip.

I snorted. "Yeah, college is pretty much hell. What's your major?" I asked.

"Forensic Sciences. You?" He asked, eyes curious and warm.

"Oh, Graphic Design, and I'm minoring in Marine sciences." I explained. He nodded thoughtfully.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Ellington. Ellington Feint. And you?" I inquired.

He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, smirking. I was unsure if I trusted this mysterious boy, no matter how freaking gorgeous he was.

"Lemony Snicket. My friends call me Snicket, and sometimes sarcastic twat. Either is okay." He snarked, eyes mischievous. Lemony. That's an odd name, but nice.

I smirked back. A smile that could've meant anything.

"Well, Mr. Snicket, I suppose that we are out of time. See you around." I responded, standing up. As I pushed in my chair, he spun around.

"Wait! I was, um, wondering if, uh, you might want to get dinner sometime? Is Friday ok?" He asked, blushing and shuffling his feet awkwardly, smiling a little nervously.

"Sure, Snicket." I smiled and strode out the door, face pink.

Today had been a pretty good day, and my roommate, Kit, was going to freak out. I wonder if she's related to this guy.


	2. Young Love and Sprained Ankles

**Promptless, but still cute. Quiglet. Q's POV. Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes and tiredly punched the alarm clock, trying to turn it off.

"Shut up." I muttered, and rolled over. It still beeped tirelessly.

I glared at it. "No!" I yelped, and jumped out of bed. It was 7:50.

I was going to be late. Wonderful.

I haphazardly pulled on my clothes, grabbed my messenger bag, and was out the door.

Ancient Cartography was at 8. I had to skip breakfast. I sped through the halls, dodging people and apologizing constantly.

I certainly was not expecting to trip and fall on my face. But I did.

I seemingly tripped on air and I yelped, twisting my ankle as I fell, and hit my head on the wall. I sat up, dizzy, my ankle throbbing awfully.

 _Are you kidding me._

I took in a shaky breath and closed my eyes.

That really hurt.

"Whoa, are you okay?" I heard someone ask, a girl by the sound of it.

I shook my head, which hurt. And made me dizzier.

I opened my eyes.

My vision was blurry, but I could tell this girl kneeling next to me was seriously cute.

She had dark hair and soft brown eyes, concerned. I blushed a little.

"Okay, You're going to Urgent Care, as in now." She said, worried.

"I'm fine." I lied shakily.

I attempted to stand, but my legs were about as useful as Jello.

My knees buckled but the girl caught me.

"You're a bad liar." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I have to get to class." I said.

"Not with a broken ankle." She replied.

I wrapped one of my arms around her shoulders and She wrapped an arm around my waist. We limped outside and I shivered. It was fall, but it was pretty cold.

"Are you sure you can walk like this? I can drive you." She told me, eyes worried.

"I can walk. Promise." I said through gritted teeth. My ankle hurt like hell.

"Ok then, be that way." She muttered, smiling a little. She really was pretty.

"What's your name?" I inquired.

"Violet. And yours?" She responded.

"Quigley. My friends call me Q, and occasionally "you sarcastic little shit", but either is ok." I told her, trying to keep my mind off of the pain.

She laughed. It was a nice sound. We reached the urgent care and I sat down in one of the waiting room chairs. Violet sauntered up to the counter and informed them of my current condition.

A nurse walked in and examined my ankle. She wrapped it and gave me some ice.

"Stay in bed for a few days, ok? It's not broken, but badly sprained." She informed me.

I nodded and stood. Not a great idea.

My head spun. Violet quickly walked over and started supporting me.

"I can't walk back." I muttered, in absolute agony.

"Ok. I'll go get my car and I can take you back to campus. I'm not leaving you alone." She responded. I blushed and she did too, a little. She walked out the door and I grabbed a pen and one of those little pieces of paper and wrote down my phone number.

When she came back I pocketed the slip and stood. She helped me into the passenger seat of her 67' Impala and started driving. "Nice car." I commented. "Thanks." She said.

She half-carried me back to my dorm and I opened the door. "You should go to class." I told her.

"No. I don't want you here alone.." She said softly. My face got hot.

She pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket. I pulled out my slip, and we traded.

Hers also had her phone number. "Fine, but call me if you get any worse. And of course I'll go out with you." She said, grinning,face red. I blushed and grinned back.

"Ok. I will." I responded. I had a feeling I'd call her, as I felt pretty bad right now.

She smiled and walked out the door.

Ah yes, young love.

I never thought it would start with a sprained ankle.

 **I'm going to the beach, so I won't post much! I'll post ASAP, though. Bye!**

❤️


	3. Illnesses and Cuddles

**Ellimony, also Promptless, but adorable af. L's POV. Enjoy!**

The week went by fast, and soon it was Friday. I was still super stressed about exams, but I was excited for my date with Ellington. We'd sat together in the library a lot, and talked often.

I woke up early on Friday, feeling weird. I dismissed the weird feeling and pulled on my clothes. My roommate, Theo, was still asleep, thank goodness. He was kind of a jerk.

I sped through class, zoning out frequently. I didn't feel great. What was wrong with me? I was supposed to be excited, but..

I shrugged off the feeling. It was probably nerves.

By the time I suffered through Chemistry class, my head was pounding and I felt pretty awful, my stomach churning. How did I manage to get sick on the day me and Ellington were supposed to go on a date?

When class was over I drove home, nausea coming in waves. I shuddered. I focused hard on getting back to my dorm, and by the time I did I could barely see straight, let alone think coherently. I was shivering and the nausea had grown stronger.

I could sleep it off, I thought. I, after a few tries, inserted the key and walked into my dorm room. Theo was out, with a note on the fridge that I didn't bother to read. I plopped onto the couch, pulled my blanket over me, and was trying to fall asleep when I remembered. I had to water my stupid roommate's house plants. It was my week,although I did it pretty much every week anyways. I stood up too fast and started walking to the place we kept the plant stuff. My head spun and I tried desperately not to pass out, feeling weak, cold, and very,very nauseous. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dazedly tried to call Ellington, and I thought I had called her. I slumped to the floor.

 _Great. If I'm dead, Ellington will kill me._

That was my last coherent thought before lapsing into unconsciousness.

 **Part 2, Ellington's POV.**

I heard my phone ring and I pulled it out. It was Snicket. I answered. "Hello?" I asked.

silence.

"Hey, Snicket, are you okay?" I asked.

Silence.

Dread filled my heart and I hung up.

I raced up a flight of stairs and down the hall to his room and opened the door.

Snicket was crumpled on the floor, ghostly pale, but his cheeks were flushed in a way that got me very worried. I ran over and kneeled next to him. I pressed 2 fingers to his wrist. I felt a faint pulse, erratic and too fast. I shook his shoulders gently, terrified. He stirred, but didn't wake up. I wrapped my arms around his torso and pulled him into my arms. His head rested on my shoulder and I could feel his quick breathing against my neck.

"Snicket." I whispered urgently.

"Snicket!" I said, louder now.

 _Oh god, please tell me he's ok._

His eyes fluttered open and he coughed, shuddering.

Oh thank god.

"I thought you were dead! You called me and didn't answer and I was so scared.." I whispered.

His eyes filled with tears. He apologized over and over, looking scared.

"Whoa, why are you crying? I'm not mad." I murmured, concerned.

" I'm a burden, I'm sorry.." He cried, his voice cracked.

"No, you're not." I said firmly, and I embraced him.

Jeez, he was burning up. I looked through the cabinet and found a thermometer. He reluctantly put it in his mouth and soon pulled it out.

"104.5. That's too high." I muttered, pressing my lips to his forehead. He weakly curled into my embrace and I carried him over to the couch. "Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Water. Food isn't the best idea. You know what, never mind. Water's so mainstream." He told me. I got the joke and laughed. He smiled, but his face was pale and almost green, which worried me. He swallowed thickly and said "Don't leave."

My heart melted at those words and I pulled the blanket over us.

"I don't feel great." He muttered, and I buried my face in his dark hair.

It was fluffy.

I wrapped my arms around him and slipped my hands under his shirt, gently tracing patterns on his tense back. He shuddered a little and soon fell asleep.

I smiled and fell asleep soon after, listening to his heartbeat.

 **I hope you liked it! I need prompts. No smut, please.**

 **3, Cal**


	4. Coffee Shops and Kisses

(Based on a prompt from Outsidenow. Thank you!) Vi's POV.

Q recovered quickly. We talked on the phone a couple times and agreed to meet up on Thursday.

Okay, I was totally nervous. We decided to meet at the cute little coffee shop on campus.

I opened my closet and sighed. I wasn't typically a girl who fretted over her appearance for hours on end,but I wanted to look nice. I knew what I had to do.

"Isaaaaaaaa!" I called, exasperated. My roommate walks in, her dark hair messily braided. She was clutching her commonplace book and looking a little miffed, probably because I had interrupted her writing.

"Yeah, Violet?" She asked, her ice-blue eyes inquisitive and listening.

"What should I wear for my date?" I ask nervously.

"Woah, woah, woah. You have a date? With whom?" She asked after a short pause.

 _Oh, Great. This is awkward._

"Um, your brother. Quigley." I stuttered, blushing and smiling awkwardly.

"Um, okay. Wasn't expecting that." She said, and chuckled.

"Well, what should I wear? It's not super formal, just in the coffee shop." I said.

"Hm. Well, I'm not the best person to ask..." She responded. "I'm not one of those people." She admitted. She really wasn't at all, but she was the only person I could ask.

We looked through the closet and pulled out a black tank top, gold cable-knit sweater, kinda tie-dye, bleached, very frayed shorts, these super cute cat tights, and my tall dark brown boots.

In other words, I looked like a classic hipster.

So not me.

"Nope." I told her. I looked through my closet and found exactly what I was looking for:

My favorite, super cute jeans, grey The Cat Whiskers Come From Within shirt, knee-high dark boots, army jacket, and a black scarf embroidered with silver leaves.

Perfect.

I walked out and Isa gasped. "Definitely." She said, in awe.

I sat on the couch and wait.

Soon, there was a knock on the door. I swallowed and opened it.

Quigley was standing there, his eyes dancing. He was dressed casually, in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a "Don't Judge a book by its movie" shirt, with a dark hoodie.

He looked _gorgeous._

"Hello, Ms. Baudelaire." He said coyly.

"Hey, QQ." I responded,blushing. "Shall we?" He murmured.

"We shall." I told him, and took his hand.

We quietly walked to the coffee shop, and Q opened the door for me.

"Why thank you, kind sir." I said, grinning, and walk in. The hostess told us to seat ourselves and we did so. It was a cute little place, with bright decor and a beachy feel.

I looked at the menu and decided I was just going to have coffee and a bagel.

The waitress, a short, pretty girl with purple hair and green eyes walked up.

"What can I get you two today?" She asked.

"I'll have a hazelnut latte and a toasted Chocolate chip bagel, please." I said distractedly.

"I would like a caramel frappucino and a Nutella bagel, por favor." Q told her.

"Coming right up!" She said,smiling. I started tapping my fingers on the table and Quigley smiles.

"So, what's your story?" He asked.

"My parents were killed in a huge fire when I was 14. Me and my siblings were sent around to so many foster homes I lost count, until I turned 17, when my younger brother and I went to college. He's super smart. I guess I am too. My major is engineering. Your turn." I explained, my voice sad.

His blue eyes widened. "I'm sorry.. The same thing happened to me, and I disappeared off the face of the earth for a while. Me and my siblings went to college a little early too. I'm majoring in Cartography. Oh, and your brother is my roommate!" He said, chuckling at the last statement. I laughed too, smiling coyly. The waitress came up with our food and set it in front of us. "Enjoy!" She said, and went back to her business.

I took a bite of my bagel. "This is super good." I sighed. My coffee was superb.

"Mine is too. Like, super awesome." He murmurs.

We don't talk much as we eat, occasionally poking fun at each other.

when we finish, Q insists on paying. "It's ok, are you sure?" I said.

"I'm positive." He told me.

He paid and we sauntered out the door, holding hands.

He kissed me on the cheek as we walk and I blushed. I kissed him on the lips and he blushes harder. "I wiiiinnn..." I said in a singsong voice, grinning. When we get back to my dorm, Isa answered the door. "I'm heading out." She said innocently. We walked in. "This is a cute little place." He chuckled. "Yeah. It's home." I murmured. I looked into his eyes. They were really, really blue, so much so that they make the ocean pale in comparison. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my lips to his. The kiss was soft and slow, gentle. I kissed him a little harder, and he kissed me back.

We separated, both of us smiling softly.

"See you next week, Miss Baudelaire. I'd say the Reader's Nook bookstore on Friday, maybe?" He suggested. "Sure." I murmured, staring into space.

"See you, Then!" He exclaimed, and I chuckled. "See ya, Q. Stay awesome." I murmured, and sauntered out my door.

I couldn't wait.


	5. Houseplants and Movies

**Not based on a prompt. Cute. Ellimony, Ellington's POV. Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes and stretched, yawning. Good. It was the weekend. I was very worried about L, still. Wait, was he still asleep? I looked over and sure enough he was still asleep on my shoulder. Dear god, that kid is a heavy sleeper. I checked his pulse. Pretty normal. That's good, at least. He yawned and opened his eyes tiredly.

"What day is it?" He asked. "Oh, it's Saturday." I told him. "Good." He murmured.

"I was nearly killed by my roommate's house plants." He whispered.

"What about my house plants?" I heard an annoying voice say demandingly.

A guy walked in. He had very curly brown hair and blue eyes.

"Um-" he stuttered. "Your stupid plants nearly killed him, you moron! Water them yourself and LEAVE." I told him, standing and drawing up to my full height.

He muttered an apology and a BS excuse and rushed out the door. I laughed.

L shuddered and closed his eyes, getting pale.

"Hey, are you alright? You're not looking so hot, Snicket." I said gently, concern in my voice.

"Shuddup. I'm always hot." He muttered, and swallowed hard. "In other words, No." He admitted.

I reached over and grabbed the thermometer. He took it and put it in his mouth, waited, and I took it out when it beeped. "104, L. You're still pretty sick." I notified him.

"Ok. I'm gonna get some water.." He murmured, and stood. He shuddered a little, but managed to walk over and fill a glass with water. I took it, put it on the counter, and caught him in one fluid motion. "Not a great idea, genius." I muttered, and he sat back down on the couch.

I took a better look at him. His eyes were dull and his hair was kinda curly. If I ignored how flushed his face was, he looked a lot like Dan. I guessed that made me Phil. I looked a little like him, but my eyes were more green. We had some similar aspects, but he was more adorable and innocent. I was dark and mysterious and dangerous and mischievous. I didn't play by the rules. I was like Dan. Lemony Snicket was the spitting image of Daniel James Howell in appearance and personality,and I found that adorable and a bit funny.

He doubled over, coughing spasmodically, one hand pressed to his chest, gasping for air. I handed him the glass of water."Drink it slowly." I instructed him. I was worried.

I went through my contacts on my phone and selected who I needed.

"Hey, El!" The voice of my roommate answered my hopes. "Kit, thank goodness. Your little brother is really sick. He won't stop coughing and he's really nauseous. He collapsed yesterday, and he's running a fever of 104." I told her. "L is sick? I'll be there soon." She said.

L was slowly sipping the water and coughing occasionally. I had one hand on his shoulder. "Better?" I asked. "Y-yeah." He mumbled. I started rubbing his shoulders gently, and he curled into me. Kit walked in, looking worried. Her blond hair was in a messy bun and she'd dressed hastily. "Oh, L.." She murmured, and walked over.

"Hey, sis." He murmured. "Don't call me L. Only Ellington can do that." She laughed and looked him in the eyes. "Too bad. That's your nickname for the rest of your life." She said. "It might not be for much longer if I don't get better." He mumbled, almost incoherently. Tears sprung in my eyes. "Yeah, he gets really sick occasionally. He'll be fine, I think. Tell me if he gets worse. I've had to live with him my entire life outside of college, I've dealt with him in similar cases." She told me. "Feel better, little brother." She said, ruffling L's hair, and walked out the door. I kissed him, and he weakly kissed me back. "Love you." I murmured. He murmured something unintelligible and pinched the bridge of his nose. "My head hurts. I feel sick, and I want to sleep but I, sadly, cannot." He told me tiredly. "Oh, what a tragedy. Come one, come all to this tra-gic affair..." I muttered. He chuckled and leaned into me. I was suddenly tired. We both were. I slid my hands under his shirt and started tracing patterns across his tense shoulders, and eventually I fell asleep.

I woke a good while later at around 4, and noticed L was gone. I knocked on the bathroom door. "You ok?" I asked quietly. I heard a smallish "Leave me alone." From the other side of the door, and I opened it. My boyfriend was sitting on the floor, his forehead against the rim of the toilet. I sighed and sat down next to him. "Are you just miserable or did you actually get sick?" I asked. "Yes and yes, about an hour ago..My fever's gone, though." He muttered, and swallowed thickly. I nodded in sympathy and put one hand on his back. He looked pale and nauseous, with circles under his eyes. "You should have told me when you got sick." I said quietly. He shook his head. "You were asleep." He murmured. "Do you think you're going to get sick again?" I asked quietly. "No. I'm nauseous as hell, but no." He said. I helped him up and we walked back to the couch. He sat down. I looked in the cabinets and handed him a bottle of ginger ale. "This should help your stomach calm down. Just get some sleep, ok?" I told him. "We should watch a movie." He said. "Ok. What?" I responded. "Hmm.. I kind of jokingly want to say Unfortunate Events, because I know you and I both hate that movie. Let's watch.. Oh, we're totally watching Harry Potter." He murmured. "We should watch Saw or something." I tell him. "No way. I don't want to throw up again. It feels awful. My throat still hurts." He responds tiredly, his voice hoarse. "Oh, my poor, poor weak-stomached Snicket. What a tragedy." I snarked mischievously. I felt bad for my ill boyfriend. I walked over and put in Sherlock season 3. L watched with interest. "I totally ship Johnlock." I said. "Hmmm.. Oh, yep." He murmured, and took a sip of ginger ale. He curled into my embrace and made sarcastic comments for a while, until he fell asleep. I smiled and watched a little, but watched him more. I listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat until I fell asleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed, and send in requests! ❤️, Cal.**


	6. Author's Notes and Apologies

**Hello, Readers!**

 **First thing's first, I'm INCREDIBLY sorry for not uploading any new chapters of this fanfic.**

 **I've been busy working on Paper Questions, and I've been busy in general, and just haven't had too much motivation for this fic in particular.. I will update this as soon as I can, I promise!**

 **With all due respect,**

 **Cal**


End file.
